A number of undesirable pulmonary diseases such as interstitial lung disease (ILD; and sub-class diseases therein), chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD; and sub-class diseases therein), asthma, and fibrotic indications of the kidney, heart and eye, the diseases are initiated from an external challenge. By non-limiting example, these effectors can include infection, cigarette smoking, environmental exposure, radiation exposure, surgical procedures and transplant rejection. However, other causes related to genetic disposition and the effects of aging may also be attributed. Described herein are compositions of pirfenidone or a pyridone analog compound that are suitable for inhalation delivery to the lungs and/or systemic compartment and methods of using such compositions.